


The Impossible Time Lord

by mistressterably



Series: One offs - Doctor Who related [31]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another mini Facebook prompt: Laboratory, dark, siege 12 smut</p><p>The Doctor's been talked into one of River's crazy archaeological searches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Impossible Time Lord

‘River,’ The Doctor hissed. ‘How do I let you talk me into these crazy schemes of yours?’

‘Because it’s fun.’ River smiled as she whispered back at him. They had been exploring the deserted labs of Station Nine of the Scientific Collective based on rumors of discoveries they were said to have made on genetic manipulations. Well, the station was said to be deserted. Apparently, it was not.

‘You could have done a bit more homework before inviting me along.’

‘There was no indication that the station had been colonized by a swarm of deep space wasps. They must have arrived recently.’

‘Did you get a scan on their age before I sealed the door?’ The Doctor growled at her.

‘I did. You sound as if I wouldn’t have thought of that.’

‘Well, you have a history don’t you?’ His eyebrow arched at her as he peeked carefully through one of the shut blinds into the corridor. There were still a number of the large winged creatures buzzing around the door. 

‘Are you going to bring that up again?’ River snapped at him. ‘We agreed that you wouldn’t talk about the Angels and I wouldn’t talk about otters.’

‘You’re bringing it up now, not me.’ 

‘Oh, you .. you .. you frustrate me!’

‘Good. Now what age are they?’ He scowled at her.

‘They’re about 18 hours away from needing to begin cocooning.’ River was reading from her scanner. ‘Can we stand each other that long?’

‘Unless you have a way of disabling a colony of wasps with a sonic screwdriver, a few empty glass vials and a vortex manipulator, that would be the most prudent option.’ The Doctor closed the blinds tight and wandered over to the dead network terminal on the desk. Banks of empty shelving and testing equipment mocked them as absolutely useless. Before the wasps had made an appearance they had already determined that any data that was rumored to have been left behind was well and truly gone, presuming it had ever existed. 

‘It’s not the first time we’ve been stuck together for some time.’ River said, joining him at the terminal. The Doctor had commandeered the only chair in the room. That left her to either lean against the desk or to hop onto it and sit on it that way. River chose to hoist herself up onto the desk to sit on it right beside him. He looked over at her and then up to her face. His demeanor was neutral but River’s wasn’t. She was looking at her Time Lord husband with mischief in her eyes. Her foot caught the arm of the chair and, hooking it, wheeled the Doctor over towards her until he was now sat between her legs. 

‘River.’ The Doctor looked at her with a hint of annoyance. ‘Are you seriously thinking of THAT?’

‘We’re safe. We have to spend time together. You’re not the easiest fellow to get to stay in one place long enough.’ River was working her calf-length boots off before she rested her stocking covered feet on his thighs, letting her toes knead his muscles. He placed his hands on her feet, stilling them for the moment. 

‘If you just wanted to have a conjugal visit, you could just have said so.’ The Doctor looked up at her with a hint of warmth in his eyes. ‘I’m not that impossible.’

‘You get to be incredibly close to that impossibility benchmark.’ River told him, leaving his hands to hold her feet and unable to stop her from unclasping her jacket. She was shrugging it off to leave her clad only in her favorite sheer blouse. Her dark, aroused nipples were visible through the filmy fabric. 

‘Or maybe you just need that extra element of danger to fire you up enough?’ 

‘You’re dangerous enough on your own, Doctor. Believe me, you snap your fingers the right way and you get me wet.’ 

‘Open you up the same way I open the TARDIS doors.’ His voice was teasing her now.Sitting on the desk in front of him, with her legs open, the Doctor couldn’t help but feel her heat and smell her arousal. He moved his hands from her feet to her thighs. 

‘Just about,’ River said, smiling and running one foot up his thigh now that it wasn’t be held by him until she could press the ball of her foot against his still-growing bulge. Her big toe dug into him. The Doctor made a low noise in his throat. With his feet he pushed the chair forward, taking him closer to her and forcing her foot harder against his crotch. ‘Doctor!’

‘Still impossible?’ He grinned at his wife. ‘You’re not the only one who can play sexy.’

‘Not what I expect from this face of yours,’ River said and ran a fingernail along his jawline. ‘You come off as all staid and proper now. Now give you a bowtie and a fez and you get quite playful and frisky.’

‘But you still come chasing me to drag me into your bed.’ The Doctor looked around at the lab. ‘Or your desk.’  
‘Because I know you’re still a hot lover.’ River leaned forward to grab the lapels of his jacket and kiss him hard, nipping at his lips with her teeth. The Doctor rose to the occasion and fought her hungry tongue back to thrust his own tongue between her lips. 

River pulled him up off the chair until he stood in front of her and her legs wrapped around him, snaring him that way. The couple kissed passionately for some time, enjoying one another’s frenzied hunger. As they kissed, they worked one another’s remaining clothing off until they were both naked and pressed together. 

It was the Doctor who took hold of his aching organ, holding it firmly in his grip until he could guide it into River’s dripping entrance. She dug her nails into his shoulders as he eased into her as deeply as he could, her head tilting back to expose her throat to him. The Doctor took the enticing invitation and pressed his lips to her skin, feeling the pulsing of her blood and hear heaving breath. Pumping into her, the Doctor drove her inch by inch to an intense peak. His large hands braced her back to keep her from being pushed away by the force of his thrusts. 

River clung to him as her body began to quiver. Her passage convulsed around his stiff member, her orgasm running through her and drawing him further into her. The gripping muscles around him were too much for him to hold back any longer and he was soon gushing and filling her with his seed. River moaned loudly. The Doctor drew her close against him, holding her in his arms as he kissed her to help ease her down from her climax. She refused to release him right away. 

‘Oh yes, you are still such a great lover.’ River sighed in his ear. ‘Stern looking but energetic.’

‘And you are as impertinent and annoying as always. Next time, just call me and we’ll have a proper date in a bed.’

‘Don’t be boring.’ River swatted his shoulder. ‘We’ve still got some hours left.’

‘No, we don’t. You did the calculations wrong. The wasps went into their cocoons about fifteen minutes ago. Time to head back to the TARDIS.’ 

‘You!’ River gave him another hard swat and pushed him away.

He shrugged as he bent to pull on his discarded trousers. ‘My bed would be more comfortable.’

‘You are just impossible!’ River told him. The Doctor just started laughing and threw her trousers at her.


End file.
